Geronimo!
by Jack Cross
Summary: When a dying soldier is pulled at the last second from his ending world, he would never have expected to be thrust into the world of the Doctor. Just who is this young man, how did he get here, what does the pocket watch he wears contain? 11/OC
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**As always, please review and let me know what you think. **

**A/N: this is inspired partly by the story Phoenix Rising, I just thought I'd do my own take on that kind of story.  
**

Bullets whizzed through the air like a swarm of angry hornets. The clatter of gunfire filled the air, along with the screams of the wounded and dying. I crouched next to the shattered remains of a pillar, holding my gun close. Explosions blew mud and water into the sky all around me. All around me, my fellow comrades ran past, their brown and gray uniforms mixed with mud.

I looked down at my rifle and worked the action on it. Standing I took a deep breath before I ran out into the open again. Slogging into a cratered mud pit, I kept advancing as fast as I could. Then suddenly, pain ripped through my gut and chest. I stumbled forward, dropping my weapon into the mud/water mix.

Managing to reach a low wall, a sat with my back propped up against it. I pulled my helmet off and tossed it to the side before looking down at my wounds. Two bullets had struck me, one through my stomach and another through my heart. I coughed and felt blood seeping from my lips. Exhaustion flooded though me, blocking out the pain.

Without a doubt in my mind, I knew I was dying. Reaching down to a pocket on my thigh, I pulled out a small piece of paper and looked at what was scribbled there. It was a picture I had drawn just before being shipped out. I had been a fanfiction writer before the war began. My favorite thing to write for had been a British TV show called Doctor Who. The picture had been of my most recent character.

He wore a light jacket with a maroon shirt underneath. Jeans and tan combat boots covered the lower half of his body, along with an out of place looking pocket watch. And to top it all of, a campaign hat sat on his head. The crooked grin that he wore made it look like he was having a good time, or at the very least had something planned.

I looked up from the picture, at the cratered battleground filled with the bodies of my comrades. I slumped against the wall, watching as rockets sprang up over the horizon. Nukes, the world was finally ending with Nukes. Looking back down at the picture in my hand, I wished with every fiber of my being that I could trade places with him.

With that, I closed my eyes and breathed my last breath in this world.

"I don't want to go." The voice had been so unexpected that my eyes snapped open. Instantly my vision was flooded with golden light. Sparks and mini explosions filled the air followed closely a pillar collapsing a short ways away. Fires sprang up all over the place, adding their light to the source of the glow.

Finally, the golden light faded, giving me time to look around. I was no longer on the battlefield, but rather in a large room. A single round object, which appeared to be a control panel, sat in the center with an aqua colored pillar rising out of it. Somehow, all of it seemed familiar.

"Legs! I've still got legs!" said the voice, sounding relived. I looked over and took notice of the man standing nearby, hopping on one leg and kissing the other.

"Arms! Hands, oo fingers, lots of fingers, ears, eyes, yes two, a noise. Ehh I've had worse," he said, listing off the various body parts as he touched them. I pulled myself up slightly; using the railing I had been leaning against to stand.

"Hair, I'm a girl!" he cried, running his fingers though his hair. His hand quickly found their way to his Adam's apple in the center of his throat.

"No! I'm not a girl, and still not ginger!" he shouted, angry as he pulled strands of his hair down over his eyes to look at it. The room vibrated under my feet as I stood up straight, using the railing to balance. I could still feel where I had been shot, and it wasn't pleasant. For the first time, I took notice of a hoarse wheezing noise that seemed to come from everywhere.

"There was something else, something important, what was it?" the man asked, tapping his temples as he turned in a circle on the spot. He stopped when he finally took notice of me.

"Oh hello, do you remember what I'm doing?" he asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but was interrupted as the room gave off a mini earthquake. The man stumbled forward to grab the console while I gripped the railing again.

"That's right. Crashing!" he cried gleefully. I stumbled over to the man, trying to stay on my feet and ignore the fact that the room we were in was on fire. Questions poured through my mind, but at the moment I was focused on not crashing, crashing was almost never good.

"Crashing bad, crashing equals bad!" I shouted over the noise. But the man didn't seem to take notice, laughing maniacally as he looked up toward the top of the aqua pillar. For some reason I took notice of clear pipes moving inside of the pillar.

"Geronimo!" he shouted as the shaking intensified. The feeling of going down in an elevator filled my legs, whatever was going on, we were definitely falling. Making my way over to the man, I gripped him by the upper arms, ignoring a sudden plumb of sparks nearby.

"I've already died once today, fix it so I don't have to die again!" I shouted. He looked at me with a new sense of wonder.

"Who are you, how did you get in here?" he asked. An explosion filled the air, followed closely by the room shaking violently.

"Is this really the time for introductions?" I asked, gripping the console. The sense of wonder and childish vanished from his face, realizing the importance of our situation.

"Right, right, working on that! Grab that leaver there and pull when I say!" he said, pointing to a nearby lever. I gripped it and held on, waiting for his command. He continued to stare at the monitor he had been gripping.

"We're in the atmosphere, now!" he shouted. I yanked on the lever with all my might before stumbling and landing on my back. The man quickly took of his brown suit jacket and tossed it aside.

"Now then, I'm The Doctor," he said, turning to look at me. A fountain of sparks suddenly erupted from the console, causing him to duck slightly.

"Lets save introductions until this is over," I said as I pulled myself to my feet. The room shook again, sending me stumbling back toward the railing I had been leaning against.

"Come on, old girl, stay with me a little while longer!" I heard the Doctor say behind me. I couldn't believe how this was turning out. One moment I had been dying, the next I was sucked into a TV show. As much as I was confused, I knew I would have to sort it out later.

After all, crash landings always made people unhappy.


	2. Chapter 2: The Eleventh Hour Part 1

**As always, please review and let me know what you think.**

Flames and sparks erupted from the console as I tied a thick rope around my waist. Somehow the Doctor had managed to tumble out the doors and now clung to the ledge with all his might.

"A little help please," The Doctor said, muttering through his screwdriver clenched in his teeth.

"I'm coming as fast as I can," I replied as I finished the knot around my waist and began to creep slowly toward him. The Doctor pulled himself up slightly, stretching his hand out to reach mine. Bells suddenly clanged, catching both our attention.

We were on a collision course with the upper end of Big Ben. The Doctor quickly snatched his screwdriver from between his teeth and pointed it at the console. Suddenly, the floor learched, causing me to fall and The Doctor to slide back out the door with a yelp.

Taking a deep breath, I army crawled to the ledge and looked down. The Doctor was barely hanging on with London passing by underneath.

"Everything still attached?" I asked. The Doctor rolled his eyes in response.

"Help me up will you," he replied. Gripping his arms, I pulled with all my strength. After a few moments I had managed to hall him completely back inside. Together, we closed the double doors and slumped against them side by side. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief before another jolt shook the room. It was as if the center of gravity had suddenly changed and the room had rolled on its side.

Both The Doctor and I were sent falling down toward the other side of the room. However I stopped in mid air thanks to the rope around my waist. The Doctor wasn't so lucky, as he fell down a nearby hallway and vanished from view.

"Dear Santa. Thanks for the dolls and the pets, and the fish. It's Easter now so I hope I didn't wake you, but to be honest it is an emergency. There's a crack in my wall." Young Amelia Pond paused her prayer to look over at the crack in her bedroom wall.

"Aunt Sharon says it's just a normal crack, but I don't believe her. But I know its not because at night there's, voices. So please, please can you send someone to fix it, or a policeman, or," she paused again as a high-pitched wheezing noise reached her ears. This was followed closely by a tremendous crash.

Hurrying away from her bed to her window, Amelia looked out and spotted a dark blue wooden box lying on its side in the remains of her garden shed. The words police box could clearly be in yellow letters on top of the box. Steam poured from the shattered windows and from underneath it.

"Thank you Santa," little Amelia said, glancing upward.

Steam seemed to flood the room and gather toward the door, which now sat above me. I could barely remember an episode like this from a long time ago. Obviously this particular part had not been televised, as I had no memory of anyone hanging from a rope in a console room turned on its side. As I hung there, I couldn't help but get the feeling that a little Scottish girl was waiting for us somewhere outside.

"Ah, there you are," I said as I noticed The Doctor appear below me. He paused for a breath on some stable ground and looked up at me He was soaking wet, having obviously landed in some water further down the way.

"I see your knots held out," he said. I nodded, even though my whole body was swinging lazily from side to side. I looked over the situation again before I looked back down at the Doctor.

"You gotta grappling hook lying around somewhere?" I asked. The Doctor looked around for a short bit before he began to start digging under a pile of debris.

"So do you have a name, o person who randomly appears in people's TARDIS'?" he asked. I thought for a moment. Settling on the fact that my real name was now the name of a dead man lying in a muddy battlefield, I began to choose a new name.

"Ben, or Benny if you prefer," I answered. The Doctor finally came up with the hook and tossed it up to me. I caught it with ease and began to climb back to the railing that I was tethered too.

"Ben, I love that name," he said. I quickly reached the railing and slid my legs through the bars so I could sit on them before I began to undo the knot around my waist.

"Glad you like it," I replied as I set to tying the rope to the hook. Below me, I could hear the Doctor pacing in boredom as he waited for me to finish.

"So how did you get on board while I was in flight?" he asked. I attached the grappling hook to the railing before dropping the rope for him to climb up.

"Don't exactly know. You're the expert I'm sure you have a few ideas," I said. He took the rope and began the climb toward me.

"Oh I have a few, but my main focus is on that pocket watch you have by your belt," he said. I looked down at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Pocket watch?" I asked. Pocket watches were not apart of my uniform, so this was a surprise. I climbed to the side as the Doctor reached the railing I had been clinging too.

"Yes, that pocket watch sitting right there next to your belt. Did you not know how you dressed this morning?" he asked as he picked up the grappling hook. Rather then say anything, I remained quiet, deciding to find a full length mirror when we got out of here and find out exactly what he was talking about.

Snapping his fingers, The Doctor threw the hook out the doors just after they sprung open. Looking around, I took notice of a hat rack that sat leaned near a pillar. It had fallen from the door to its current position, yet it only had on thing on it.

A single, brown campaign hat.

Amelia looked over the box with her flashlight, curiosity getting the better of her. Suddenly, the doors sprang upward, releasing a cloud of white steam into the air. She looked around, trying to see who had opened the doors. A grappling hook suddenly few from the seam cloud around the doors and connected with a wagon that sat right next to her.

The sound of grunting came from inside the box, and the rope that was attached to the hook was pulled taunt. After a few moments, a hand appeared over the edge of the bottom of the box, followed closely by another. Amelia shined her light on one hand and then the other, looking back and forth until finally a man's face appeared over the edge. He panted as though he was out of breath, and his hair shined with wetness.

"Can I have an apple?" All I can think about, apples, I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving! That's new never had cravings before," the man said, looking Amelia in the eye.

"Hey, there's still someone down here," came another voice, this one slightly muffled and also male. The man proceeded to pull himself up further before straddling the edge and looking back down into the TARDIS.

"Whoa, look at that," The man said. A few strange noises came from inside the box, as if to answer him.

"Yes, its lovely, now please move so I can stop hanging here," came the other voice. The man moved slightly, allowing another set of hands to appear on the edge, followed closely by a young man wearing a campaign hat.

"Are you ok?" Amelia asked, looking between the two of them, slight confusion on her face.

"Just had a fall, all the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up," the first man said.

"Your welcome for that by the way," said the second, still clinging to the edge. Amelia chose to ignore this and continue on with her questions.

"You're soaking wet," she said.

"I was in the swimming pool."

"You said you were in the library."

"So is the swimming pool." Amelia paused for a moment, choosing to abandon this topic and start a new one.

"Are you policemen?" she asked.

"Why?" asked the young man with the hat.

"Did you call policemen?" asked the first, both of them looking closer at Amelia.

"Did you come about the crack in my wall?" she asked, her eyes bighting up slightly. The first man leaned forward slightly.

"What crack?" he asked before a spasm of pain ran through his body, causing him to fall from his perch. The younger man wasted no time in scrambling to sit on the ledge himself.

"Are you alright mister?" Amelia asked. The man nodded, his hand clutching his chest.

"No I'm fine, its ok, this is all perfectly normal," he replied before jerking and releasing a small cloud of golden particles from his lips.

"Who are you?" asked Amelia, her face showing puzzlement now. The first man held up his hands, which were giving off a golden glow, and looked around.

"I don't know yet, I'm still cooking. Does it scare you?" he asked. Amelia shook her head.

"No it just looks a bit weird," she replied. This time the younger man spoke up.

"No, no, the crack in your wall does it scare you?" he asked.

"Yes," Amelia replied instantly. The first man grinned and leapt to his feet.

"Well then, no time to loose. I'm the Doctor, and this is Ben. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wonder off," he said before turning and walking right into a tree.

I did a face palm as the Doctor landed flat on his back. The little girl, whom I believed to be Scottish based on her accent, asked him if he was alright.

"Only a daze, stirring's abit off," he replied. I rolled my eyes before I jumped down and reached out my hand to help him back to his feet. The Scottish girl, who introduced herself as Amelia, led us into the house where she proceeded to give the Doctor an apple.

"If you're a Doctor why does your box say police?" she asked. The Doctor sniffed the apple once before taking a big bite out of it. In less then a second, he spit the chunk back out and coughed slightly.

"That's disgusting, what is that?" he asked.

"An apple."

"Apples are rubbish, I hate apples," The Doctor said. I rubbed my temple and sat down at the table.

"We're going to be here a while," I said, ignoring The Doctor as he spat yogurt out onto the floor. After a short while, I sat next to The Doctor eating bacon and beans he had refused. Rather he had settled on fish fingers and custard as his favorite thing to eat. Amelia sat across the table from us, eating ice cream.

"So are your parents home Amelia? Thought we would have woken them by now," The Doctor said, looking up at the ceiling. Amelia sighed at this.

"Don't have a mum and dad, just an aunt," she replied. The Doctor took another bite of his new dessert.

"I don't even have an aunt, what about you Ben? You got an Aunt?" he asked, turning to me. I thought back to my family. They had been killed at the beginning of the war.

"No," I said rather distantly. The Doctor gave me a look before returning to Amelia.

"So your aunt left you all alone?" he asked.

"I'm not scared," Amelia replied rather defiantly.

"Of course your not, your not scared of anything. Box falls out of the sky, two fellas pop out of the box, two fellas eat bacon and fish custard, and look at you just sitting there. So you know what I think?" he asked.

"What?"

"Must be a hell of scary crack in your wall," I finished for him.


End file.
